


Midnight

by Blirpon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Gen, How to tag :0, I'm still new to all this writing and stuff so uwu, Magic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blirpon/pseuds/Blirpon
Summary: When the clock strikes midnight, Scotts to changeorThe fantasy AU where Scott goes to Beacon Hills Academy of Sorcery and meets a guy named Derek. His life changes forever.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Peter Hale & Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Fanfic, so I hope y'all enjoy it. I don't think there are any mistakes since I reread it, but you never know :>.

When the clock strikes midnight… 

Scott starts to change. 

  
  


***

Scott looked to Stiles, smiling, "We made it," he said, "we're here,"

They stood in front of the Beacon Hills Academy of Sorcery. After 18 years, they were finally here. 

Once they stepped inside, Scott was practically shaking with excitement. This is what they were waiting for! This is what studying hard his whole life got him.

He looked around as he saw many people, dressed in varying clothing, rushing by, when suddenly someone slammed into him from behind, practically knocking him over. 

"Watch where you're going!" a tall man exclaimed. He seemed to be a student, probably a senior, six years older if Scott had to guess. He had thick eyebrows, raven hair and hard green eyes. Upon turning back, the man took a double take and narrowed his eyes, before turning back and leaving.

"What's his problem?" Scott was shaken out of his confusion by Stiles. Scott shrugged. It was probably just some weirdo. 

*** 

They were both put in the same room! They had a mini celebration, high fiving, screaming, all that in about five seconds before the remaining people in the hall shushed them and ushered them to their rooms. 

Upon reaching their side of the building, Scott gazed around in amazement. Everything was red! Red snakes (their mascot), red floor tiles, red pillars! They all looked beautiful. 

A man suddenly appeared beside them, "Scott McCall and Myer- mier-" he coughed. 

"Just call me Stiles," Stiles piped up from behind them. 

"-and… Stiles," the man continued, "my name is Mr. Argent. I am a faculty member and I will guide you to your rooms," he started walking away. 

"This is a school for magic and stuff, so why doesn't the building look more… cool?" Stiles whispered to Scott as they struggled to keep up behind Mr. Argent. 

"We focus on teaching our students magic. No need for a big flashy building when you have amazing graduates to show for it," Mr. Argent's voice came from ahead, "Although be careful what you say around here, you never know whose ears are listening." 

They arrived at their rooms, and the man gave them the keys. They entered and bid farewell to Mr. Argent.

***

Their first week was hectic. They were running around, trying to figure everything out. The teachers were all amazed at Scott's amazing ability to learn, so much that they decided to bump him up a few years, placing him in the same class as the third years. 

"Listen up class," Mr. Hale, his new homeroom teacher announced, "I'd like you to meet a new student. Go on, introduce yourself," Mr. Hale gave him a small push when Scott stood frozen on the spot. Everyone here is so big and intimidating! They stared at him expectantly with blank expressions. 

"H-hi, my name is Scott. Scott McCall," he stuttered out, "I hope you can accept me into your class," he gave a nervous smile. 

Suddenly, as if they were completely different people, his classmates broke out their huge smiles, one going as far as to cast a spell showing huge red letters on display saying 'WELCOME SCOTTIE'. 

Scott had never smiled that wide, until today. 

***

After taking a seat, Scott stared at his desk mate. It was the man from before, the one who bumped into him and didn't even apologize. 

He noticed when he was welcomed, his deskmate only offered a small smirk and a wave, before seemingly losing attention and turning away. 

This was the only vacant desk. He was going to have to work with his intimidating new deskmate. 

_ Here goes nothing _ , Scott thought. "Hi, I'm Scott, what's your name?" He asked.  _ God, I’m so stupid. I literally introduced myself to everyone like 10 minutes ago _ , he thought to himself 

The man just stared him down. Scott felt like a hole was being burned into his face and he quickly looked away.  _ Guess this friendship isn’t going to work.  _

"Derek," said a deep voice. When Scott looked at his deskmate questioningly, he continued, "my name is Dere-"

"Stop talking," Mr. Hale snapped from the front of the room. "As I was saying, we're starting off our year with partnered projects!" The class cheered. "You will be working with your deskmate". He looked directly at Derek and Scott, making Scott shrink under his gaze. "There will be no changes, so get to know your desk-mate if you do not already." 

As if on cue, the bell rang. 

***

Scott groaned, "Dude you won't believe what I'm about to say," he said, slapping Stiles's back. Stiles gave a small 'ow' and 'what' in response. 

"Remember the dude from before? The one who barrelled into me? His name is Derek and… and," he took a breath, "and now he's gonna be my partner for a project." 

Stiles gaped at him. "Well, good luck..." was all he said. 

***

Upon reaching their room, big red words suddenly popped up in front of their faces: 

MEET ME IN ROOM 1107 AT 1800. 

Scott looked at Stiles, then checked his watch. "What? It's already 5:30!" he muttered in disbelief. "I have to go. See you later."

He dashed up and down the halls, not knowing where the 11th floor is, or where the stairs were, for that matter. He was only on the second floor, after all! He didn't even know there were more than two. 

He ran straight into Mr. Hale, collapsing into his strong arms. "Ah! Hello, Sir! I'm so sorry for bumping into you, but uh- could you tell me where the 11th floor is?" He was running out of breath and he wouldn't make it on time. Derek's going to hate him, he will never-

Mr. Hale snapped his fingers and they were in front of a room with big red numbers written on it:

1107

When he turned to thank Mr. Hale, he was gone. 

Scott looked around for a few seconds in confusion before giving up and knocking on the door in front of him. 

He was definitely not expecting to suddenly appear right in front of Derek. He nearly screamed. More teleportation?!

"You're early." Derek noted, "I like that.” Scott smiled and tried to nod, calming his screaming nerves. "Let's get to work on this project."

***

By the time they finished, he already got Derek to SMILE! Derek, the big, grumbly man who looked like he couldn't manage a joke without punching you, actually smiled! At him! Scott was feeling awesome inside. 

By then, Derek had also shown him the basics. The stairs couldn't be found unless the person knew exactly where to look. This prevents the younger students from crashing at the older students’ places all the time. Derek told him that teleportation can only be used by older students, and it is forbidden by the law for younger students to use it. 

"You aren't too bad, kid," Derek said to him on his way out, making Scott almost jump with joy. 

Scott returned to his room and told Stiles all about what had happened that day. 

***

The next couple weeks passed smoothly, they had passed the project -- actually doing the best in the class. Derek had also introduced him to his group of friends, containing Erica, Boyd, and his sister, Laura. They all quickly accepted him and became close. Scott was slowly talking to Stiles less and less. 

"I don't trust him," Stiles said out of the blue one day. Scott just stared at him blankly for a second. "This Derek dude. Our first day here, he basically shoves you to the ground and doesn't apologize. Now, he's suddenly all nice and stuff? Doesn't add up to me."

"I think he just needs time to warm up to someone and like them, y'know?" Scott defended, brushing Stiles off, "Don't worry about it."

***

After about a month, Mr. Hale began to introduce the more challenging spells. He handed out flowers and worksheets. When he reached Scott, he handed him a different coloured flower and worksheet. "The spell on the page for the others is too advanced for you," he said, coldly. "It's forbidden for such low levels to practice it. Therefore, I will give you this one instead."

Scott stared at the worksheet and the yellow flower. He glanced around the room and saw his peers' flowers growing mouths and then setting on fire. He felt a deep jealousy bloom in his chest. 

He shook his head, then began to chant his spell, "At m-media nocte, mea mutata est i-in sanguine b sitienti." he said. He was thankful that he was placed at a different table than Derek, otherwise, he would've just embarrassed himself. He stared at the flower. Nothing happened. 

He tried again, and again, sighing in frustration. He then went on to the second spell, "Efflorere" he said, then gasped in amazement. The small yellow flower had grown and dropped some seeds. He tried two more times before the flower seemingly popped or exploded and Scott was sad. 

"You are expected to practice these spells at least once per day until they are fully memorized and mastered. Failing to do so will result in a fail this year." Scott couldn't tell if it was his imagination, or Mr. Hale kept staring at him as if he was explicitly telling only Scott this information. 

That was when it all started. 

***

Scott was awoken to screaming. Cries for help. It seemed like chaos had erupted out in the halls. 

He shot out of bed, as did Stiles, and they ran outside their room together. There were students everywhere. All of them with horrified looks on their faces, some screaming. A big crowd of them were looking outside a window. 

Scott pushed his way to the front of the crowd and almost threw up right there and then. There was a girl -- he recognized her as Heather (Stiles was friends with her)-- and she was… dead. Her body seemed to have been ripped open. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he found himself staring as if he were in a trance. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he faintly heard Mr. Argent yell some commands. Scott looked out the window one more time just in time for him to see Heather's broken body being taken by some faculty members to be taken care of. 

***

The rest of that day, they were dismissed from all their classes. After something like that, no one could concentrate. 

After the day passed, Scott continued to attend his classes. No information was given out about her death, everyone was on edge, scared. The Beacon Hills Academy of Sorcery was supposed to be safe. 

Eventually, everyone calmed down and were less shaken up than before. 

After long enough, you wouldn't have been able to tell that such a big event had even occurred. 

Scott himself was beginning to forget about it. 

***

Scott also continued to practise the spells given to him by Mr. Hale. The first one never worked. No matter how hard he tried, how fast he said it, nothing happened. The second spell, however, always worked without a doubt. He knew it off the top of his head. 

He decided to go to Mr. Hale for help. He would have gone to Derek, but Scott didn't want to embarrass himself. This is a low-level spell either way!

He kept walking until he got to the door with clear big letters reading out PETER HALE. When he got there, he knocked lightly on the door. He heard a loud, enthusiastic 'Come in' come from the inside. 

When he walked in, he swore the atmosphere changed. Mr. Hale sat up straighter and seemed to scowl at him. 

"I- uh need help with my spells- no spell." Scott stuttered out, his confidence suddenly completely gone, "I-I got the second one down, but I can't seem to get the first," he looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

He heard Mr. Hale groan. Oh god, this was not going well. 

"Scott this is supposed to be an individual assignment, it really isn't my problem if you are unable to complete such an easy task," he said, causing Scott to shrink into himself, "very well then. Show it to me," Mr. Hale continued, bringing out a yellow flower. 

"At m-media nocte, mea mutata est in sa-sanguine b sitienti," Scott said, unsure of himself. Sure, he had the whole spell down by heart, but under the scrutinizing glare of Mr. Hale? Not so much. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mr. Hale's voice snapped at him, "Try again!"

Scott took a breath, "At media nocte, mea mutata est in sanguine b sitienti!" He yelled at the poor plant. Scott gasped and stared in awe as the flower started glowing a deep shade of orange. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hale!" He exclaimed. 

Little did he know, Mr. Hale had been the one to change the flower. 

***

Over the next few days, Scott had practiced the spell over and over again. He just couldn't get it to glow again!

Coincidentally, there had been a death almost every day, somewhere in Beacon Hills. 

  
  


One day, Scott was fed up, "Why doesn't this work properly?" Scott screamed, "this should be working better!"

He reread the spell again, watching the flower for a response. There had been none. 

Unbeknownst to him, Derek had been outside his door listening in. 

***

Derek was avoiding him. He knew for sure. Scott hadn't seen Derek at homeroom, and every time he saw him in the halls, Derek would turn the other way or teleport. Scott couldn't take this anymore!

It was by coincidence only that he actually got to talk to Derek. He had spilled carnivorous plant spores on his hand and needed to wash them off before they grew, so he rushed to the bathroom. 

Luckily for him, not so much for Derek, Derek had just finished using the bathroom and walked right into his line of view. Scott realized this was his chance. 

"Derek!" He exclaimed, he noticed Derek's eyes shifting as if looking for a way out. Scott wanted to ask more, maybe a 'how have you been?', 'why have you been avoiding me?' or even an 'I'm sorry for whatever I've done, please take me back', but the words got caught in his throat. Derek was staring him down as if he were a puppy who had just peed on the floor. 

"Get out of my way," Derek said simply, before walking by him. 

"Wait!" Scott turned as fast as possible, he noticed Derek stopped, but didn't turn back around, "Can I come over today?" he asked softly. 

Derek hesitated, took a deep breath, then with a deep voice as if he were mad, he said, "Sure."

***

Scott was jittery, he was scared. What was going to happen once he reached Derek's room? Was he going to learn that he did something horrible to him or something and will not be forgiven?

He knocked on the door…

"Come in." He heard Derek's voice say. He sounded pissed. Scott slowly pushed open the door, when suddenly he was sitting tied-up in a chair in the middle of the room. 

***

Derek quickly put a spell on Scott- one that silenced him. 

"Now Scott, I want to know," he started, "why would you try turning yourself into a beast?" Derek noticed Scott cocking his head to the side, as if in confusion. 

Derek sighed as he took away the effects of the spell, "Now talk." He said. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked frantically, "You’re wrong, I haven't done anything like that!"

"I literally HEARD you say it over and over again!" Derek roared, "You even asked 'Why doesn't this work properly' as if it isn't working well enough!"

Scott was nearly in tears now, "I have no clue what you're talking about," he kept saying. 

If Derek were stupid, he would think that Scott was actually telling the truth. He knew that Scott was bluffing, "What? You- you thought transforming yourself into a bloodthirsty beast at midnight would what? Make you do some good deeds for people? Save someone?" Derek was just about screaming. He couldn't believe that the innocent kid he had met at the beginning of the year had become something like THIS. "Well congratulations, you've probably killed about ten students already."

Scott finally shut up. He was breathing hard and seemed to have moisture in his eyes. An outsider would have almost been able to see the gears turning in his head, "What does the spell sound like?" He asked slowly. 

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" Derek asked, "I'm not going to say it to you!"

Scott simply said the spell out loud. "Is it that?" He asked. 

Derek stared at him as if he had another head. He then slowly turned pissed, "What, so you know it will kill people, and yet, you still do it. Right in front of me?!" He said, "You are a monster, Scott! A MONSTER."

Scott mumbled something that Derek couldn't hear. "Speak up." He said coldly. 

"It was the spell that Mr. Hale gave me to practice," he said. 

It didn't seem possible to him, but somehow, Derek got angrier, "Now you bring my uncle into this?!" He cried, "I can't even look at you anymore!" Derek moved his hands, and Scott was back in his room. 

***

Stiles was out with his friends. Thankfully. Scott couldn't bear it if Stiles saw him like this. 

Scott just sat on the ground, dumbfounded at his new revelation. He didn't know how long he just sat there until he suddenly shot up. He needs to confront Mr. Hale about this. Also, Mr. Hale is Derek's… uncle? Come to think of it, Scott hadn't known Derek's last name. 

He got up and brought the spells page he was given by Mr. Hale. 

***

"Mr. Hale!", Scott screamed as he slammed on Mr. Hale's door. The door swung open before a very annoyed looking teacher stared down at him. Scott shoved the sheet into his face, "what does the first spell mean?!" He questioned. 

Mr. Hale then took the sheet and slammed it on his desk. He grabbed Scott's hands and suddenly he was in a completely different place. 

***

Scott looked around, "Where am I?" He carefully asked. 

"My sleeping quarters. Magic proof- you won't be able to leave unless I say you can."

"Is it true?" Scott asked slowly, "Does the spell turn me into a beast?"

Mr. Hale laughed while pacing, "Of course it does. You're so stupid, not even knowing a bit of Latin, why would you join a school-based around LATIN spells, if you can't even understand them? Do you understand how easy it was to trick you?" He stopped and stared directly at Scott, "Now? You will be known as the school monster. You'll be taken away! Once word gets out that you've done this? It's working too well." 

"I'll just stop reading the spell out loud!" Scott screamed, he won't give in. 

"Once you use it enough times, your body gets used to it," he laughed, "Even if you stop using the spell, you’ll always have the effects- change slightly at midnight- live with the guilt of killing so many people? You will always be a monster now!" Mr. Hale smiled with glee.

"Why!? Why did you do this to me?" Scott yelled in despair, "I did nothing to you,"

"Can't have you ruining the Hale's family reputation," Mr. Hale laughed out. 

Scott stopped, "W-what? Me?" He said, unsure of himself. 

***

Derek marched into his uncle's office, ready to give him a piece of his mind. Why would Scott blame his uncle for something like that?

He looked around the room, Peter was nowhere to be seen. It was getting late, so he was most likely in his room or with the other staff. 

Derek started looking around the room. He knew there was no point to this, the kid was guilty. It's just- this kid is the same shy kid that came into his class. The one he decided to become friends with. The one that sounded as if he were pouring his heart out to Derek when he said he wasn't intentionally trying to turn himself into a bloodthirsty monster. He knew he wouldn't find anything, but he had to search to calm his conscience. 

Except- on his uncle's desk. He found a sheet of paper with Scott's name on it. One with… the spell? Why would this be on his desk? 

Like a puzzle piece, things clicked into place. 

***

Derek was running. He knew his uncle was passionate about the award ceremony, but he didn't know just how much. 

**_1 year ago_ **

_ "Derek, now that Laura has graduated, you need to take the legacy as top student," Peter said to him, "so we'll check who's going to win through future scope." _

_ Derek stared at him, "Do we really need to check, I mean your future scope shows only the most likely outcome depending on how it's looking right now, it can change anytime." To be honest, Derek wasn't really all that enthusiastic about becoming a top student. It was too much effort and they had to watch over everyone. All things he didn’t really feel like spending his last year doing, to be honest. _

_ Before anything else was said, uncle Peter cast a spell. _

_ Suddenly, a green orb spiralled out of Peter's hand and floated in front of them. The orb shimmered and then, like a mirror to a different dimension, a different place suddenly became clear.  _

_ It was a celebration- the one held every year to nominate who the top wizard is. Everyone was cheering and waiting in anticipation for them to call the name. Honestly? Derek knew it was going to be him. It was always a Hale who got it when they were in their senior year, it shouldn't be different this time.  _

_ "Scott McCall!" Those words snapped Derek's head up. What?! Who? He didn't get it? This must be a mistake.  _

_ He looked beside him to see Peter staring wide-mouthed at the kid, glaring as if he was trying to pierce a hole through his heart with only his eyes. Derek looked at the kid and tried to memorize his every feature. He needed to beat him.  _

_ Once the vision disappeared, Peter turned to him, "You are going to win." he growled and then disappeared.  _

Lost in his thoughts, Derek ran into Mr. Argent. He was stopped, but Mr. Argent realized Derek was in a hurry. 

What Mr. Argent didn't expect was for Derek to take one look at him and start begging him for help. Something about Scott. 

"Take me to Peter Hale's room please!" Derek practically yelled. Before Mr. Argent could question it, Derek continued, "Scott's life is on the line,"

Mr. Argent knew Derek and Mr. Hale were close, so if Derek wanted something to do with him, he trusted his judgement. He transported them both to right outside his room. 

"Everything was fine before you came!" They heard a voice booming out, "Without you, Derek would have gotten top student, but now that you're here? You are going to get it! No way am I letting something like that happen!"

"B-but it's not my fault," they heard a smaller cracking voice say, "I never came with the intention of taking it…"

Mr. Argent couldn’t take it anymore, he burst through the door, Derek right on his heels. "Mr. Hale, step away from Mr. McCall." He said. Peter looked up as he realized what had happened. Peter yelled in frustration and Mr. Argent took a step forward. "We're going. Derek, take care of Scott," he said as they disappeared together. 

***

"Scott?" Derek asked cautiously, the kid looked hurt, traumatized, scared. "Scott, come on, we have to go…"

Scott looked up and nodded. 

Then they heard a noise. They both froze, both looking up to each other's eyes. A bell toll. The midnight bell toll. 

Derek knew how the spell goes…

  
  


When the clock strikes midnight…

Scott starts to change. 

Suddenly Scott's features started to transform. From a gentle kid, he started growing claws, hair, fangs. His eyes suddenly started to glow red and the transformation was complete. 

The thing that was Scott started to advance a few steps toward Derek before an invisible force pinned him to the wall. 

"So it was you who caused all this trouble in Beacon Hills…" a voice said from behind. Derek turned to see Mr. Argent standing behind them, but turned back to see Scott thrashing around on the wall. 

"Kid, you should look away, you won't like what you'll see." Mr. Argent said softly. 

The realization hit Derek, "Wait you aren't going to- to kill him are you?" He asked. No, no, NO! This is Peter's fault, not Scott's, Scott was just a kid who got caught in this mess for being too smart. 

Mr. Argent just looked to Scott and pointed his weapon, "Look, Derek. I get it, but Scott's killed many people and he's not going to ever be able to get rid of this change." For emphasis, he looked at Scott pinned on the wall, "He's barely even HIMSELF now. Besides, do you really want him to live with the guilt of everything? The guilt of killing several innocent children?"

Derek's resolve shattered. "B-but there has to be another way! Sir, he can't die like this, he's innocent. It's not even his fault!" His eyes pleaded to Mr. Argent, then in a softer, crackling voice he said, "He's just a kid…"

Mr. Argent felt the weight of his weapon in his hands- the weight of what he was going to do, looked at Scott, sighed and…

THE END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oop sorry about the ending :)  
> Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it and you liked it!
> 
> -Shelly


End file.
